Elsword: All Personas
by Awakened Hades
Summary: Have you ever wondered what each different path would be like, and how they changed? Well these are my interpretations of all of the personalities of the different jobs personalities.
1. Chapter 1

Okai! :D I will be making headcannon's for all of the paths. Starting with Elboy! If you like these, tell me which character you want next. Did this on my phone, sorry if bad grammar and the like. Bye! :3

Elsword as a Rune Slayer shows a much more mature, but cocky side of himself. Unlike Lord Knight, he sees the brighter sides of things. Being much more outgoing than the other paths. Confident of his own skills, he always know he'll do his best protecting his comrades. Even though he didn't follow the path of his sister, he decided to let go of his sister a little bit and forge his own path. In his mind, this was the only way he could grow up more. He chose the path of fire in reflection of his firey personality, though it doesn't mean he won't learn the other rune elements. Rune Slayer is actually quite flirty, though not intentionally doing it at times. Complementing the person, showing the good aspects of themselves, Elsword is quite the positive reinforcement when things are down.

Lord Knight's personality is much more serious. Growing from a hot-head to a mature young man. Though, the hot headedness is still there,I t isn't as obvious. His confidence isn't as strong as Rune Slayer's. Questioning his own skills and constantly comparing himself to his sister. Reaching Lord Knight made him experience the taste of a leader. He feels that receiving the title made him more responsible in his position in Velder's Knights. This isn't the same Elsword anymore. Taking a darker side of himself, Elsword quickly learns the other aspects of being a knight than just kicking ass and swinging his sword.

A mix of both Lord Knight and Rune Slayer's personalities. He hold's his swordsman composure and ideals. He's quite mature and serious now, though cocky and confident, following his time as a Sheath Knight. He has a slight anger issue and will snap randomly, this is because of the Darkness he is trying to control. It represents the Dark side of Elsword. Even though it might seem that he's cursed with this, he plans to conquer his darkness. He no longer sees himself as a knight, just a swordsman now.


	2. Rena

Hello Again! :D Someone has requested either Rena or Eve. So I choose… Rena! :D I've been quite eager to right her, even though Eve is my favorite character. It's just, Eve's might be the most predictable. If I don't receive anymore requests of characters to do next, she'll be after Rena. So, shall we get started? ):D (We start moving through space as the doctor who theme plays)

Grand Archer has achieved the highest elf status, and is refined and elegant. She retains her motherly nature, and sweet personality. She loves to cheer the others on, and serves as a big sister or mother to the team. She can be quite serious when she needs to, and is probably angered when her teammates are hurt like a mother cub when her cubs are in danger. Otherwise, she is a great spouse or friend to have. She would make a great mother, and please don't make any M.I.L.F. jokes. If you don't know what that means, let's keep it that way.

As becoming a Wind Sneaker, Rena is still gentle. However, she is also considerably more violent. If you thought it was scary when she got on Elsword and Aisha, just combine that with kicking people through the roof. She has more of a "Let's kick butt" attitude when engaging in battle, and is always ready for a tousle. Be it a friendly spar, or Henrir's Time and Space. She is more similar to a "Cool Big Sister" then a mother in this path. This path contrasts the usually sweet nature of Rena, with her love for battle and will to protect those important to her.

Unlike the other Rena's Night Watcher is considerably serious or even cold. Instead of being found smiling when idle, she is more likely to be found frowning. She has realized her calling as the wielder of Erendil, and the beautiful Night that executes evil. She is a true leader and commander, and is likely to be found at the headlines making strategic calls. However, watching the night can be hard sometimes. When at those hours, the fires of persecution bring out the world's true self. She has hardened her heart against the injustice, so her emotions won't catch up in her duty. But one man, who has shared the problems of the world, can bring out the sweetness that everyone used to know,

Yumi: I added some shipping at the end! Do you guys know who I was reffering too? X3

Rena: -_- Yumi, it's pretty obvious.

Yumi: Aw, oh well. If you don't want Eve to be next, tell me another character you want first, otherwise it's her! :3 Sorry if Night Watcher was a little dark, maybe so. But she's soooo pretty! :D


	3. Eve

Yumi: Okay, since on chapter one I got a request for Eve, and I have recently revieved more recent reviews asking for her, I'll do Eve today! :D I was thinking about it, and if I already did Elsword and Rena, doing Aisha would lead up to the original three, which would be kinda predictable, and if I shook it up from there it would just be random.

Eve: Yes! Take that you purple haired banshee! ):D

Aisha: Shut up! You're just jelly that KOG buffs me so much that I'm undefeatable in PvP! :p

Yumi: So true. I love you dimension with! –hugs-

Aisha: Take that Nasod B*tch! ):3

Eve: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAYYYYYYY…

-Aisha has been sent to hell-

Yumi: O_O Well that was disturbing.

Eve: -Wiping blood on dress- How so? :p

Yumi: Um, never mind! XD Well Eve, let's get this started! :D

Eve: ADVENTURE TIME! :D –Fist bumps with Yumi-

Upon becoming the queen of her people, Eve has retained her prim and proper manners and etiquette. Emotionally, she is much more vibrant. She displays fits of anger towards Oberon, to displays of joy at anything cute. She has a fondness for tea, and fancy clothing. She treats her two servants as her bodyguards when at battle, and is prone to discussing battle strategies with them when relaxed. Most of the time she has a poker face. She tends to treat everyone like they're unwelcome visitors in the "Grand Nasod Kingdom."

The destructive powers that Code Nemesis bestows on Eve have not only affected her strength, but her personality as well. She is either emotionless, or very dark and menacing. If she is especially irritated, she might turn towards you, aim a gun to your family jewels, and scream: "Shut the f*ck up!" If pushed beyond that, well, let's ust say she'll kill your children. The entity stored within the code, tends to whisper in her ear. She might go insane on the battlefield at the blink of an eye, not differentiating between friend or foe. But she does care about her friends and will risk her life to defend them. She is, no pun intended, a nemesis to have as an enemy.

Code Battle Seraph, despite her angelic appearance, is one of the sadder sides of Eve's story. Using the power of light, darkness, and lack of emotions just to protect those she loves. But I'm sure we all know, that Eve isn't completely emotionless. In fact, she is just more closed off, no matter how you put it one cannot be emotionless. She is a yandere. Which is a girl who's cold on the outside, but sweet on the inside. The hidden realm where she seeks an entrance out of the ice prison she has trapped herself in. Only certain people can ascess, this side of her, only those who she truly loves.

Yumi: -Cough- Chung. –Cough-

Eve: D:( -Slaps me through window-

Chung: O_O

Aisha: -Watches how far I go- New record!

-3 Weeks Later-

Yumi: -In Body Cast- So tell, me who you want next, or it'll probably be Aisha! oAo

Aisha: You better not let me down! –Holds Gun up to your head- Now press that button way down there and VOTE FOR ME! D:(

Yumi: Don't do it, I wanna troll her! :3


	4. Aisha

Yumi: Okay, I will unfortunately be doing Aisha. T_T

Aisha: Ha! Take that Metal Junk! :p

Eve: Says the one who dies her hair with jelly! :D

Aisha: Noooooo That was a secret! D':

Yumi: No, not really. Lol

Chung: Updating so soon? What have you done with the real Yumi? :3

Yumi: Killed her! ):D

Chung: O_O I WAS JOKING.

Yumi: Whoops, you heard nothing human. Anyway, let's get this show on the road! =w=

Elemental Master isn't much of an advancement, it is just Aisha gaining back her old abilities. Throughout the journey, she has attained more knowledge and wisdom, so she has advanced mentally. She is a mix between a teacher and a student. She is eager to teach and never get's tired, or she is eager to learn and never grow wary. In this form despite her young looks, other than Eve she may be the most knowledgeable of the gang. She is also much more innocent than her other forms. She wears much more conservative clothing, and is yet to mature chest-wise. Maybe her old magic is stunting the growth. Overall, she is wise, yet adorable.

The lies and fears of the demonic realm are very scary. Just a glimpse into this forbidden realm has rendered many insane. Not void princess though, she's too powerful for that. The darkness may have done a toll on her sanity, but she likes the change. She is the most arrogant and sarcastic of them all, and might even be called a "bitch" . Just like a witch of legend, she loves to tease and pull pranks on her friends. But when it comes to romance, she can be rendered shy and blushing. But if you're not the right person, you're walking out of the pan and into the fire.

Upon advancing to dimension witch, Aisha has been exposed to Magic, and Sparkles, and Cuteness, and Makeup, and all that good stuff. She has a personality to go along with it. Always smiling and cute, she is the type of woman you see girls looking at on a tv screen saying in awe, "I wanna be like that when I grow up." She loves making people smile, by singing for them, protecting them, or whatever it takes. Her pearly white smile is contagious, and is a great housewife. She loves all those "Ideal woman" things. She is a friend for life, and she's just magical to have around. Het it?

Yumi: Well I enjoyed that more than I thought I would! :3

Rena: Well, that covers all the girls! Only Chung and Raven left.

Ara and Elesis: What about us? Q_Q

Yumi: You don't have enough information right now, but as soon as all your paths are out, I'll do your chapters. :3

Ara and Elesis: :D

Yumi: Well, unless a bunch of devoted Raven fangirls demand him to be next, the odds are in Chung's favor! :D

Raven: T_T –Emo Corner-

Yumi: He's not sad, he just sits in there all day like an emo boy. XD

Raven: How would you know? You don't understand me. Nobody does!

Yumi: -_- Okay, enough angst. –Shoots Raven-

Raven: X_X

Chung: Well, please vote for me! :D I should be up by tomorrow unless Raven has a miracle and wins.

Aisha: And thanks Kiyo, for voting for me! :D –Kisses him on cheek-

Kiyo: -Blushes Madly-

Yumi: -Nudges Kiyo- HOHOHOHO ):D


	5. Chung

Yumi: 2nd last chapter… T_T

Chung: Yes, it's finally my turn! :3

Eve: O_O CHUNG… -pounces-

Yumi: -Tazers- Stay back loved crazed nasod girl. =w=

Chung: Eve! oAo –runs and bunch of fluffy shiz happens-

Yumi: -_- Not in the mood guys. –vomits on Aisha-

Aisha: EWEWEWEW! D:

Chung and Eve: -Heated Censored Stuff-

Rena: -Whips Out Camera-

Yumi: I hate you all. T_T

Once Chung becomes an Iron Paladin, despite his feminine looks he becomes extremely protective. His physical strength increases, and he is very defensive of his friends. However, he is also much more cheerful then he was at first. He likes to smile a lot, and even giggle. He enjoys cute things, and some still mistake him for a girl. In battle he goes from sweet to sour, from cutesy to terrifying. He is very reliable and trustworthy, but you do not want to be on his hit list.

Deadly Chaser fits the theme of an assassin, and is Chung's darker path. He has developed a father complex, which depresses him greatly. He has realized that it is his responsibility to kill his father, and he is no longer the prince of Hamel. He is now the king of hamel, and he needs to put aside his emotions to be a good king. He is more sarcastic and snarky than the other Chung's, and even slightly antisocial. Maybe he's putting aside his emotions for someone else? Who also put away her emotions for the sake of something greater to her?

Tatictal trooper retains the childlike shyness and innocence that we all love about Chung. This happy Pikachu is a breeze to have around, and he is quite a bookworm. He loves to study over old notes and texts, and can always be found upgrading his already devastating destroyer. He always puts others ahead of himself, and can be very cute at times. Due to him being quite innocent, any romantic suggestion will turn him into a tomato. He is a golden friend to always have your back, and a forever partner.

Yumi: O_O SORRY IF THAT SUCKED. TODAY I WASN'T FEELING IT.

Eve: Why not? .-.

Yumi: Enderkiller77 is leaving, Kiyo and Miharu are fighting, and I can't play Elsword! My PC's in repair.

Elsword: -_- Get over it.

Yumi: Fine. T_T

Chung: Oh yeah Ruby, just incase you're reading this, you need to update a story to make Yumi feel better! D:

Yumi: -Hiding behing curtain holding script for Chung to read off of.-

Chung: And… um… What does that say? XD

Yumi: -whispers- You need to specifically update the Eve harem story!

Chung: Um..yeah…that.

Yumi: Oh Chung, that's so nice of you to mention! =w=


End file.
